


Intergalactic

by cuddlepunk



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Outer Space, PWP, Smut, This Is STUPID, its pure self indulgent smut, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepunk/pseuds/cuddlepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sardonic warping, twisting and turning with each interstellar stir. You are the stars, each imperfection a complex nebula. I watch planets form and shift within you. I feel us orbit, our galaxies crashing. Your eyes dilate and become black holes. Look to the sky, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intergalactic

**Author's Note:**

> friggen diclaism er id ont wown tyler or josh dont show this shit to anyone involved in twenty one pilots this is fiction whatever
> 
> i friggen this fic got me kicked out of a chat this is stupid thats the second time ive been kicked from the joshler chat im such trash im so bad what the hell is wrong with me im toxic and bad and triggering and i hate mysel f
> 
> i didnt edit this
> 
> enjoy

Push me down against dirty hotel sheets. Feel each speck of dust dig into my back, abrasive against my shoulders. My back arches off, my chest colliding with your collarbones. I’ll take hold of your neck, pulling you towards me. Cosmic shifts, lunar phases. Make me a crescent moon, watch me wane and wax. I’ll watch your warm fires eclipse with my cool stone surfaces. Kiss me.

Sardonic warping, twisting and turning with each interstellar stir. You are the stars, each imperfection a complex nebula. I watch planets form and shift within you. I feel us orbit, our galaxies crashing. Your eyes dilate and become black holes. Look to the sky, love.

Experience the pull of gravity, my fingertips sending constellations and stardust down red streaks on your back. Fumble with rays of my starlight, shine in the night sky with me. Freefall into my expenses, we are a new experiences. This is no minor planet. We’re on the map. 

We take up news channel ten, our discoveries broadcasted to the world. Learn about me, identify each of my qualities. I run my hands over tattooed arms and dyed hair. You are my personal supernova, shine light on me. 

You send shockwaves and comets across my form, collapsing my frame and setting energy free. I feel myself surrounded by your novas. I’ll see every color in your spectrum. Snowglobe glitters leak down over us, curiosity and innocence building up behind your eyes. Bring concern and confidence into my world. Decipher each secret I keep. Decorate each strand of my veins. 

Create traction between us, heat and light energy creating particle after particle of waves. You are radiant. Warp me to the past when this was just starting. Stitch together time and space, let me intertwine slowly with each aspect of you. Reach equinox with me, let the dynamics slowly increase with each push. I am toxic and noxious. I’ll tear your apart. Shaving off layer after layer or your atmosphere.

This is global warming, climate change. The equator below the waist. Tsunamis and hurricanes, lake effect my neurons and create floods to my lips and cheeks. Bring fog behind my eyes, bliss out my body with smoke and snow. I’m here for your taking.

Final end, rip my planet apart. Blast every element off the surface, I can feel you nearing. I meet every movement, reaching the end of the world. This is the apocalypse. Countdown to lift off, three, two, one...

I wipe a hand across the back of my neck, spreading out on our bed. I try to ease the ache in my shoulders, laying back on Josh’s chest. “Josh, we need to stop watching space documentaries before having sex. I just thought of the sappiest, most emo shit.”

Josh starts laughing, “Ohhh man, I’m bigger than jupiter, aren’t I?” I push him off the bed.


End file.
